


Sotto voce

by silentflux



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Community: paliphrase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't take it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto voce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickeysixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/gifts).



_**Ficlet: Sotto voce, The Covenant, Pogue/Tyler, FRT**_  
Title: Sotto voce

Author: Andrea/silentflux

Fandom: The Covenant

Pairing: Pogue/Tyler

Rating: FRT for slashiness

A/N: Kaz responded to my [Drabble Exchange](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/100077.html) post, and asked for any Covenant pairing, fluff and/or sex... probably not what you were looking for, but it's what came to me. Also, it turned into more of a ficlet than a drabble.

Also, this is for my challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/paliphrase/profile)[**paliphrase**](http://community.livejournal.com/paliphrase/) , hope.

Summary: Tyler can't take it...

~ * ~ * ~

Tyler shifted in his seat and resisted the urge to look around again. It wasn't as if he really needed to see it with his own eyes to know that he was watching. Again. Tyler really wasn't sure what was up with Pogue lately. Ever since Kate left and the ensuing girl frenzy had died off, Pogue had been quiet - contained. And lately, he'd been edging out toward creepy with the watching. But the youngest of the Covenant let it go since he was pretty sure Reid would laugh at him for being so nervous and he could just see Caleb's eyebrow lift as told Tyler he was paranoid.

 _His eyes followed lean lines and firm swells, dancing over the smooth skin, ignoring the heat branded into his body by hands and lips, heavy breath scraping along his neck._

Not that those eyes on him made him nervous. Of course not. Pogue had no say over Tyler's mood at all. Nope. Tyler rolled his eyes at himself and shifted again. The heat from that gaze boring into him. What the hell did the older boy want from him?

 _Electricity danced on long, elegant fingers, his muscles jumping at every touch, splaying him open for those eyes - dark and wanting and -_

Shoving away from his desk, he stood abruptly and left after stammering a lame excuse at the teacher, grabbing his book bag so fast it swung and thumped against him as he practically ran for the door and the safety of his dorm room.

Breathing hard as he slammed open the door, he dropped his bag, undid his tie and kicked the door closed before pacing the small space restlessly. He didn't understand what the hell was happening, but whatever it was, he didn't like it. Normally, he was the one everyone paid the least attention to, and he liked it that way most of the time. This constant surveillance was killing him. What the hell was going on?

Closing his eyes, leaning his head against the cold glass of a window, he didn't allow himself to think of how ever sweep of Pogue's gaze caused goosebumps and heat to shiver along his spine or how something low inside him clenched and pulsed at the thought of -

 _A warm arm slid along his waist, wrapping around tight as heat molded along his back his ass and there was a purred word -_

"Tyler." And the youngest of the Covenant leaned back into that strength.

"Fucking tease."

A dark chuckle slid through and around him before the sharp sensation of teeth just - there - made him moan. "Your point?"

"Fuck you."

"Only if you're good, baby boy." Shuddering hard at the proclamation, Tyler turned, wicked gleam in his eye.

"Good?"

The answering smirk was promise enough for him.


End file.
